videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Super Smash Bros. Fusion
TBA, TBA, TBA |genre=Fighting |modes=1-6 players (Main Game) 1-12 players (Online) |ratings=ESRB: PEGI: |platforms=Nintendo Wii & Nintendo Wii U }} Super Smash Bros. Fusion is a new game in the Super Smash Bros. series, released for the Nintendo Wii and Wii U. Conventional with the rest of the series, is a fighting game involving a crossover of various Nintendo Games. It introduces new characters, game modes, items and location whilst still including lots of aspects from previous games in the series. Gameplay The way the game is played is similar to previous games, although there are new game modes to play. As always, instead of winning by depleting an opponent's life bar, players aim to knock opposing characters off the stage. Characters will have a damage total, represented by a percentage value, which rises as they take damage and can also exceed 100%. As a character's percentage rises, he can be knocked progressively further by an opponent's attacks. To defeat an opponent, the player must send that character flying off the edge of the stage, which is not an enclosed arena but rather an area with open boundaries. When a character is knocked off the stage, he may use jumping moves to attempt to return. Another major element is the usage of battle items. There are a variety of items, including conventional battering items with which a player may hit an opponent, such as a baseball bat or a sword, along with many others. From the Pokémon franchise come Poké Balls that release a random Pokémon onto the battlefield to assist the user. Similar to this are Assist Trophies which serves a similar purpose. Also, there are Smash Balls, which allow fighters to perform character-specific attacks, known as Final Smashes. Game Modes Controls Wii Remote & Nunchuk These are controls for the Wii Remote & Nunchuk: * ~ Pause * ~ Match Statistics * ~ Attack (in match) '/ '''Select (in menu) * ~ Special Attack (in match) '/ 'Back (in menu) * ~ Left/Right/Down - Taunt '/ 'Up - Grab * ~ Home Menu * ~ Jump * ~ Crouch * ~ Dodge * ~ Activate Minor Shield * ~ Left/Right - Move '/ 'Up - Jump '/ 'Down - Crouch GameCube Controller * ~ Left/Right - Move '/ 'Up - Jump '/ 'Down - Crouch * ~ Left/Right/Down - Taunt '/ 'Up - Grab * ~ Pause & Match Statistics * ~ Change Camera Angle * ~ Back (in menu) * ~ Attack (in match) '/ 'Select (in menu) * ~ Crouch * ~ Jump * ~ Special Attack (in match) * ~ Dodge * ~ Activate Minor Shield Wii U Controller * ~ Select (in menu) * ~ Crouch * ~ Jump * ~ Back (in menu) * ~ N/A * ~ Left/Right - Move '/ 'Up - Jump '/ 'Down - Crouch * ~ Change Camera Angle * ~ Left/Right/Down - Taunt '/ '''Up - Grab * ~ Attack (in match) * ~ Special Attack (in match) * ~ Activate Minor Shield * ~ Dodge * ~ Match Statistics * ~ Pause Universes Characters Stages Items The Vault Category:Games Category:Potterfan1997's stuff Category:Nintendo Wii Games Category:Potter Games Category:Nintendo Games Category:Nintendo Wii U Games Category:Crossover Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Video Games Category:Super Smash Bros. Games